The Wish Of The Sea
by CSCreations
Summary: Post season 6. Hyde and the Evil Queen have turned Storybrook into a miniature of the Enchanted Forest to make their plans easier. Emma and Killian are now living undisturbed in her parents castle. But what happens when the war with Hyde wants to take Killian from her?. She has decided not to leave her true love again or maybe she wishes she won't.


Hyde and the Evil Queen have turned Storybrook into a miniature of Enchanted Forest in order to make their plans into her castle. But still they are threating our heroes who live in the palace of the King and the Queen: Snow White and Prince Charming. Although the long time battles between Hyde and the castle, the kingdom had succeeded to win in those battles because of its strong army. Because of these wins Emma and Killian have finally the chance to live together their lives without the interference of the villains. No one is threating their love now. Emma has started to like this whole princess thing and started wearing royal dresses, well that was a part she liked anyway and Killian is actually helping Charming to the royal council. Everything was going perfect and the sun was staring appearing in the sky of the Enchanted Forest.

''Good morning, my love'' Emma said while her hand was resting on Killian's chest.

''Good morning, my princess'' He said and kissed her.

''Come on, dress up we have a lot work to do, with Hyde and the Evil Queen'' Killian said

''Oh, come on Killian just stay here for a bit'' Emma said and Killian said _"okay''_.

After a while when they finished their work on tracking Hyde in the council ,they decided to go for a walk at the gardens. They gardens were huge. Millions of different roses were there. He took with his hook one blue rose and he gave it to her to match her dress. They sat on a bench near the fountain. But Emma seemed a lit bit cogitative.

''What is it, my love did I do something wrong?'' Killian asked and he leaned to her.

''No, you are perfect I am just… thinking of Hyde maybe he does all these little battles because he wants to give the large one at the end and I… am not ready for it. I am so happy here with you by my side and I don't want that to be destroyed again.'' Emma said touching his face.

''Emma, I know that if something bad happens to us again it won't last long'' Killian said

''What makes you think that?'' Emma said

''Because I know that this…''He said and touched his heart '' And this…''Killian touched her heart'' Are bonding some way and if one leaves the other will certainly follow its other half no matter the distance'' Killian said. Emma was touched by his words and kissed him passionately. Suddenly someone interrupted them.

''Excuse me for interrupting, princess but your mother wants you both to the castle to welcome your visitors ''A maid said

''Visitors? She didn't tell me anything'' Emma said

''Yes, princess because she was too busy making everything perfect. It was a quick decision. I need you to come with me to give you a proper dress to wear, princess'' The maid said and Emma looked at Killian and kissed him goodbye.

In the evening, at the dinner the visitors were all royals: dukes and barons. Snow knew from the past.

''Snow, where is your daughter and her handsome prince? ''The duchess asked.

''Oh, they will be here in a minute'' As Snow was answering the duchess's question and suddenly Killian came. Snow stood up.

''And here's Emma's true love: Captain Killian Jones'' Snow said and Killian shacked hands with her. He was wearing his prince Charle's clothes that made him look more handsome.

''Where's Emma?'' Snow whispered to Killian.

''She is coming'' Killian said and suddenly all looked Emma who was coming at the table. She was wearing a pale pink medieval dress with the sleeves and the finish of the skirt being in tulle. Her hair was up but some tufts of her hair were down curled. She was like a Juliet and he was her Romeo.

''May I introduce you to my daughter, Emma'' Snow said and Emma shacked hands with everyone. After that they sat. Emma sat next to her prince who was captivated from her beauty.

''You are beautiful'' Killian whispered and Emma said" _You too''._ After they ate it was time for tea. Emma and the other ladies were sitting at the huge living room of the palace while the gentlemen were all having a council about Hyde in the west area of the castle. Suddenly Charming sent Killian to get a map from the living room and accidentally he overheard a conversation between the ladies while they were drinking their tea.

''Well, Emma tell us about your true love, Killian Am I right?'' The duchess asked Emma and she nodded.

''Yes. Killian was a lieutenant and a Captain in the Royal Navy'' Emma said smiling .Her smile was shining when she was talking about Killian. The duchess smiled too when she heard her answer.

''Oh, perfect, and I see that you are a very loving couple, Am I right Snow? You are very lucky to have such a gifted young man for your daughter ''She said while Killian was listening.

''Yes, the truth is that we are very lucky to have him'' Snow said and touched Emma's hand.

''Well, Emma what is true love for you?'' The duchess asked and Emma drank for her glass and she answered.

''For me? True love?'' She said with a cracked voice while Killian was waiting for her answer.

''He is the first thing I see when I wake up and my last though every time I go to sleep. Every day when the sun rises and it falls on my window, I wake up and I look through it the harbor and then I see him. His blue eyes like sea, his handsome face that melts my heart and through my love I see his heart beautiful and kind as ever and open only for me. I see him giving strict commands to his crew after all he was at the Royal Navy and I finally see him returning the look by watching me staring at him. His look so full of love and hope that I can't wait to see him face to face and when I do I know that our hearts are reunited and beat as one as he kisses me. It's a kiss of true love. That's true love for me.'' Emma said while tears of happiness fell from her eyes.

''I am sorry, I can't'' Emma said and left the room but suddenly she felt a hand touching hers, it was Killian.

''Killian. What ? You heard all this?'' Emma asked crying but Killian swapped her tears and kissed her with all his love.

''I love you too, my true love'' He said, she smiled and he kissed her again while the ladies were watching and they went like _''Oh"._ They had seen an emotional scene between the princess and the prince. When they stopped kissing Charming and the other men entered the living room.

''Oh, that's why you were late'' Charming said and looked at Killian and Emma.

''Hyde declared war. We have to go with the army'' Charming said to Killian and Emma started crying again.

''No, he is not leaving from my side'' Emma said and touched Killian's chest.

''Emma he has to'' Charming said and looked at her.

''Unfortunately, he is right, my love'' Killian said

''We're leaving now for the cold mountains'' Charming said and left

''Now? No! Killian, I will talk to my father and…''Emma said but Killian interrupted her.

''Emma, No. Its a man's right to protect his land and what he loves , and I will'' He said and touched her chick.

After a while they had to say their last goodbye. It was sunset and the Jolly Roger was ready to leave.

''Let me give you something to remember me'' Emma said and tore up a piece of fabric from her dress and took a small blonde tuft that had fallen to her dress and gave them to him. He kissed her, he was touched by her movement. She took his hand and put them on it.

''At least is something that you will look at when you sleep and you will know that I will always be in the other side'' Emma said crying, they said _"I love you'" ,_ they gave one last kiss and he left. Leaving Emma to her mother's arms. After a few minutes she realized that this goodbye hadn't finished so she ran to the ship and from a rock she looked her true love and he returned the look. From the rock she blew him a kiss and suddenly magic flooded from her lips to his ship. He got that kiss and as always he returned the movement. In her mind his words were her main thought " _it will always follow its other half no matter the distance"._ They may be apart but their hearts will always be reunited.

It's been 3 days since the army left and still Emma and the others hadn't have any communication with them. Emma was starting to worry about him. The other side of her bed was empty just like her heart. In those days she couldn't do her usual routine. She was getting up and staring the horizon without seeing her handsome pirate at the port and as she was thinking that she noticed something. As soldier was heading to the castle with his horse, he was a messenger. She would finally learn about her Killian. She went downstairs and saw her mother closing the door to the messenger.

''Well? What happened?'' Emma asked worrying.

''Emma, honey you know that I can't lie to you anymore. Killian has been kidnapped by Hyde'' Snow said

''What? What does he want from him?'' Emma said

''He is looking for the savior and he found him. I told Gold about it and he told me more about it. The saviors. It's an ancient legend that exists in Enchanted Forest. These saviors share _"the bond of the heart"_ that's how it's call at least'' Snow said and Emma thought that their hearts must have that.

''It's very rare. This phenomenon. They are the only ones who can defeat any source of darkness. That's why he wants him.'' Snow said

''No, I have to find him'' Emma said and looked her.

''No, Emma it's too dangerous to go to the Evil Queen's castle it's been guarded very well ''Snow said

''I can't leave him, mum I found him even in hell, but the thing is that if he was now in my position and I was in his , prisoner I wouldn't be afraid. He always manages to find a plan and he always succeeds just like when we had to reunite you two at the time travel. I don't have his mind and his strategy but I will do my best'' Emma said and stood up.

''Well, Emma that's it. The only way for you to save him is to embrace Hook inside you. The saviors have that. They live in each other's hearts. I am sure you can do it'' Snow said and kissed her head.

''But I don't know how'' She said, her voice cracked as tears were falling from her eyes. She went upstairs to their room and hugged his pillow crying. Outside lightings and rain were washing her window. Suddenly she felt something under her feet. It was Storybook. It was opened in the page of their first meeting. As she was looking the page she realized that she had to find him at all costs and the only way for her to do it was to be Captain Hook. So, she took his sword and opened a map of the Enchanted Forest. She underlined her travel and she changed her clothes into a black corset with designed black sleeves and a black long skirt. Her hair was curled down, her lips were red and she put eyeliner to her eyes. She wore her black cape which was tying on her breastbone. She took his horse and left.

After hours of riding she arrived at a tavern. She quickly recognized it. It was the tavern where she had met his past self. She put on her black hood and she sat on the same table they were flirting. She went to this tavern to find someone to help her with his rescue mission, in this case the help was his crew. His crew didn't know that Killian had returned from the Underworld, they thought that their Captain was dead. While she was waiting for them to show up , she recalled all the memories she had spent with his past self while a song was playing in her heart _I am no good- Amy Winehouse_. Memories were passing through her mind. Their flirting, their kiss on the Jolly Roger. _That kiss_ she though it was a burning one until Killian punched his other self in the face. And as she was thinking about that she saw Smi and the crew entering. She stood up and went to their side.

''We need to talk'' She said and they went outside. Emma put off the hood.

''Emma what are you doing here? We haven't seen you since the funeral of the Captain'' Smi said

''Smi, your Captain is not dead. Zeus brought him alive back to me'' She said while his crew relieved.

''But I need your help. Hyde, a dark shadow has kidnapped him and he has him prisoner in the Evil Queen's castle'' Emma said

''And what makes you think we can trust you?'' One man said and Emma looked down.

''This curse from the start has taken your selves , your true Enchanted Forest selves and gave you fake identities . It has taken everything you love and now Hyde wants that to happen again and this time I lost again the only thing I care about in this world , my true love. If you will agree having me as a Captain you could have back your Captain but if not I will find a way to find him myself'' Emma said

''You are our Captain's true love?'' Another man said and Smi answered…

''Well, she certainly talks like him. We're in''Smi said and Emma smiled.

''Okay, Captain let us take you to the ship'' He said and they left.

When they arrived at the Jolly Roger she remembered him picking her up in their way to the ship.

''Shall, we begin my crew?'' Emma asked

''Aye'' They said and Emma went to his office. She sat thinking of how she could embrace Killian's emotions inside her. Suddenly Smi came.

''Please I want to learn more about the Captain how is he?'' He said

''I guess we will find out. I want to ask you something. If I am to succeed in this quest I have to find Killian inside me can you help me with that? I mean you know him for 200 years'' Emma said

''Well, in our journeys he was always calm and fair even at his wish of the sea''Smi said

''What do you mean " _at his wish of the sea"_?'' Emma asked

''There is a legend between sailors that when a sailor becomes a brave and a kind Captain he has a right to do a wish that will come true from sea'' He said

''What Killian wished for?' 'Emma said

''You mean he hasn't told you? During the missin year the Captain did his wish in the middle of a huge storm in the sea frontiers of the Enchanted Forest. He wished to find you. And he did. A portal opened in the sea and the Captain told us to stay away. He went through that portal and then he traded Jolly for a magic bean to lead him in New York''Smi said

''He sacrificed everything for me and I am not capable to find him now'' Emma said and started crying.

''Well, as for his characteristics I would say that his bravery was the greatest of all''Smi said

''Yes. That's it!''. Emma said while she was realizing something.'' Killian never got scared even at the storm as you said, even in the Underworld when he was dead, that's the main difference between us, the bravery of the heart. I always been afraid of losing him but he always knows that we will be together at the end, I think I found it , thank you'' Emma said and left .

''Captain Swan, we have to anchor the ship near the shore, we need supplies for our journey and of course we need license for the west port ''A man said

''Alright then, anchor! I will go for the license'' She said and she left. In her way she heard two soldiers talking:

''Where the hell are going to find the princess in this place?'' The first said

''I don't know but we still have orders from the Queen Snow'' The other said. Her mother was looking for her. That was a trouble, but she continued walking until she went inside a cabin to get the license.

''Name'' The man who was giving the licenses said.

''Emma Sw…''She said but before she got to finish she remember the soldier's conversation and though of something.

''Jones. Emma Jones'' She said

''He married?'' The man whispered. All sailors knew the fearsome Captain Hook.

''Excuse me?'' Emma asked.

''Nothing. Here'' He said and gave her the license and she left. It was the first time she had thought about having his last name and liked the sound of _"Emma Jones''_ in her ears . She went near the ship were the crew was starting gathering to go.

''Captain, I am afraid we have some bad news. I learnt from a west sailor that Hyde is organizing an arrow competition and all man are going to it''Smi said

''Why the hell he wants to make an arrow competition?'' Emma said

''It's about the first arrow the Captain had shot when he was still in the Royal Navy. He wants to find the man who will shoot his arrow through the Captain's in order this man to replace him in his reputation as the greatest Captain of all''Smi said

'' wants a puppet. He can't have Killian so he asks for the next best model, okay enough distractions let's get started'' Emma said

After two hours Emma was actually seeing the Queen's castle from the monocular. After a while they finally arrived. The place was filled with men trying to succeed shooting their arrow though Killian's but no one could.

''Surround the Queen's castle and find out where's Killian. I will put an end on this now.'' Emma said and wore her hood.

There were thousands of men waiting to shoot once their arrow. Inside that chaos Hyde was seeing that no one had managed to win so he decided to do a speech.

''Has everyone tried?'' Hyde asked to the audience. But no one spoak. The place was in a complete silence until…

''I want to compete!'' A voice was heard from inside the crowd and suddenly everyone noticed her. She wore off her hood.

''I am Emma Jones and I want to shoot, too'' She said and everyone looked at her pretty dress.

''I am sorry but only men are allowed to compete, savior and anyway you could never win'' Hyde said

''Okay, then let's make a deal. If I win, you will let me enter the castle and take Killian, If I lose, you may keep two saviors prisoners'' Emma said and Hyde agreed.

Emma shot her first arrow and it was right in the middle of the target. She shot the second one and she succeeded too. It was the time for the third shoot where Killian's arrow was in the middle of the bullseye. She closed her eyes and focused. She had to find Killian inside her heart. She focused on his sentiments and in seconds she recalled every moment they spent together from their first kiss to their last one and the love that each one had been exposing every time. Suddenly she felt a burning in her heart, she was not afraid anymore. She opened her eyes and something incredible happened they had turned blue. She shot her arrow with all her power and while everyone was watching with agony the arrow whooshed through the air , hit the bullseye and passed through his. Emma couldn't believe it she had done it. She closed her eyes again and they turned into green again. She had won, leaving everyone speechless. One woman had done something that thousands of men couldn't. Well, she wasn't just a woman. She was Emma Jones now, not Emma Swan because she was feeling his last name in her blood and inside her heart. She was the savior and his true love. Hyde couldn't believe his eyes.

''I won'' Emma said and looked Hyde who was left with an angry face.

''We are not done yet, savior'' Hyde said and disappeared.

''Oh, yes we are'' Emma said while everyone cheering. Suddenly Emma saw inside this chaos Smi and the others who were cheering _"Captain Swan"._

''Stay here, I will go find him'' Emma said wore the hood and went inside the castle. She went upstairs to the dungeons and saw Killian. He was chained up and he was fighting to pull them off. A small drop of blood was falling from his hand. When he saw her he didn't recognize her because of the hood.

''What? Are you here to finish the job? Come on do it!'' He said and Emma went to his side and leaned to him and pull off his chains. He could recognize these eyes and this smile everywhere, it was his true love.

''Emma'' Killian said and they kissed passionately. As they were leading to a deeper burning kiss Killian pulled off her hood and her golden hair seemed. After a few minutes they stopped kissing smiling. He touched one tuft of her hair which was falling on her face and put it behind her ear.

''You found me'' Killian said smiling.

''I will always do, my love'' Emma said crying

''Come on we have to hurry, Hyde will certainly not keep his promise and send an army'' Emma said and touched his hand to leave.

''Wait, you were the one who won the competition?'' Killian said and Emma smiled and Killian understood that it was her.

''Come on, your crew is waiting'' Emma said

''What?, my crew? How did you find them?'' Killian asked

''Let's just say that I was the Captain for a bit'' She said and suddenly Killian noticed that she was wearing a black corset and a black skirt. He smirked and whistled making Emma blush.

''Wow, Swan you are a marvel'' He said and she touched his chest.

''And you are always my devilishly handsome Captain, let's go now'' Emma said and they left.

Killian was reunited with his crew but as Emma saw that Hyde's army was coming. They went to the ship and started fighting them.

''Come on, the west area won't hold them for a long time, we just need to attack their main defense'' Emma said and Killian looked her with a weird look, she was talking just like him. After a long fight Hyde's army fell into the hands of the pirates and everyone was cheering their Captains.

''Please keep quiet for a bit I want to talk'' Killian said and quiet down.

'Emma with your plan you destroyed my ship, injured many of my sailors and…''Killian said angrilly and Emma was ready for the final hit and looked down.

''You saved us all'' Killian said and Emma looked at him confused. Then Killian bound to her. She smiled as she was waiting for a proposal bound but soon she noticed that and the other pirates were doing the same. After a minute they all stood up.

''Emma, you proved yourself a better pirate than I thought you could be and now as a brave and fair Captain you may do" _the wish of the sea"_ I have already done it and the sea answered in my wish…'' He said and she smiled because she knew his wish was for her.

''And now is your turn'' He finished and she looked everyone.

''Guys, you have been the coolest crew and it was a day full of adventure but what I really want in this life is… Captain Killian Jones'' She said smiling and crying at the same time and He smiled to her and leaned to her mouth.

''Your wish is a command, my Captain'' He said and crushed his lips on hers. Suddenly a blue magic was coming out of their kiss and it was ending at the sea. He picked her up while her hands were around his neck and gave her another _magical_ kiss. When they stopped their noses were touching one another they gave one last little kiss and her hand was now touching his chest.

''What was that?'' Emma asked while her nose and her breath were touching his. She had felt the magic.

''Your wish it came true'' Killian smiled while a tear fell from her left eye.

''I will have you forever'' Emma said and laughed as she was putting again her hands around his neck while their lips distance was dangerously small.

''Aye, love you will'' He said and kissed her again while everyone was cheering for their Captains.

''Come on, love let's go to the castle, your parents will worry about you and I really want to see their faces when they find out that their daughter's arrow passed through Captain Hook's.'' Killian said and they left with the horses. When they arrived at the palace Snow saw them from the balcony and ordered to open the gate.

''Oh my god, Emma we were so worried about you'' Snow said and hugged her.

''I am fine, mum'' Emma said and suddenly Charming appeared and hugged her too. When he stopped he looked at Killian.

''How are you free?'' Charming said

''Well, thank you for being so happy that I returned. Emma won the competition , made a deal with Hyde and now I am free. Your daughter is a true pirate'' Killian said and looked at her.

''You mean she is a true princess'' Charming said

''No, I said she is…''But before Killian finishes Emma interrupted their argument.

''Okay let's go inside'' Emma said.

''Oh, yes we are preparing a ball tonight and would you mind if I help you dress up?'' Snow said.

''Not at all, mum I will be very happy to help me'' Emma said and they went inside.

The ball was starting at the evening with the sunset and Emma was looking herself to the mirror and saw the dress her mother had picked up. It was a fabulous dress. The bodice was covered in millions of white strass and the rest of the dress was dark blue and very long. Her hair was curled down while a tiara was on her hair.

''Emma, you look so beautiful, honey'' Emma said and hugged her.

''Thank you, mum I am very nervous to be announced for the first time as a princess and I don't know how Killian will look at me with his captivating blue eyes as I will be coming down the stairs'' Emma said

''Don't worry everything is going to be fine. You will just look Killian with all the love you got for him and the stress will disappear you will see'' Snow said. It was the time for the ball.

''Presenting Princess Emma of the Enchanted Forest'' The herald said. As Emma was coming down everyone was looking at her beauty between them Killian too. When she came down she approached Killian and smiled to him with her red lips smile as she was captivated too from his handsomeness, he was wearing Prince Charle's clothes but with a difference his jacket was black.

''Princess, will you do me the honor of excepting to dance with me?'' He said and he bounded to her.

''It will be my pleasure, my prince'' She said bounding to him and he smiled. They started dancing waltz, for the second time but now it was different. They knew they loved each other and that was overt in their eyes as they were dancing. When they stopped they kissed passionately in front of all. Snow and Charming were smiling because their daughter was finally happy. Following the dance they went outside at the Royal Gardens and sat on the same bench which they had sat before he had left. Her dress was touching the ground.

''My love, I know that you love me and I adore you but I am not a prince I have nothing to give you but a ship and my heart full of love for you'' Killian said and she smiled.

''That's more than enough for me. You might not be a prince but you are a prince in the heart and that's what matters'' Emma said and leaned to kiss him. But suddenly Killian though of something.

''Wait, if your parent's guards were looking for you when you escaped the palace how did you get the sea license for the Queen's castle?'' Killian asked and Emma laughed.

''I gave your last name and I got it'' Emma said.

''Emma Jones?'' Killian asked.

''Yes and I like the sound of that'' Emma said and Killian laughed.

''I was just trying to be in the role of the pirate and find you inside my heart and I did'' Emma said and looked at him.

''Emma Swan, from what you did today, you are officially the craziest woman I have ever met'' Killian said and Emma looked down.

''That's why I love you so much'' Killian said and they kissed. She was his true love, his light, his Captain Swan. And he knew that _"The wish of the sea"_ will come true.


End file.
